This invention relates to 2,6-disubstituted-5-cyano-4-pyrimidinyloxyacetic acids, to pharmaceutical salts thereof, to the processes for their preparation and to methods for using these compounds. The compounds have pharmaceutical properties which render them beneficial for the treatment of diabetes mellitus and associated conditions.
For many years diabetes mellitus has been treated with two established types of drugs, namely insulin and oral hypoglycemic agents. These drugs have benefited hundreds of thousands of diabetics by improving their well-being and prolonging their lives. However, the resulting longevity of diabetic patients has led to complications such as neuropathy, nephropathy, retinopathy, cataracts, and atherosclerosis. These complications have been linked to the undesirable accumulation of sorbitol in diabetic tissue, which in turn results from the high levels of glucose characteristic of the diabetic patient.
In mammals, including humans, the key enzyme involved in the conversion of hexoses to polyols (e.g. the sorbitol pathway) is aldose reductase. J. H. Kinoshita and collaborators (see J. H. Kinoshita et al, Biochem. Biophys. Acta, 158,472 (1968) and references cited therein) have demonstrated that aldose reductase plays a central role in the etiology of galactosemic cataracts by effecting the conversion of galactose to dulcitol (galactitol); and that an agent capable of inhibiting aldose reductase can prevent the detrimental accumulation of dulcitol in the lens. Furthermore, a relationship between elevated levels of glucose and an undesireable accumulation of sorbitol has been demonstrated in the lens, peripheral nervous cord, and kidney of diabetic animals, (see A. Pirie and R. van Heyningen, Exp. Eye Res., 3,124 (1964); L. T. Chylack and J. H. Kinoshita, Invest. Ophthal., 8,401 (1969) and J. D. Ward and R. W. R. Baker, Diabetol., 6,531 (1970)).
N-[[6-Methoxy-5-(trifluoromethyl)-1-naphthalenyl]thioxomethyl]-N-methylglyc ine has been reported to be an effective inhibitor of aldose reductase, see K. Sestanj et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,693, Feb. 4, 1986. The present invention discloses novel 2,6-disubstituted-5-cyano-4-pyrimidinyloxyacetic acids which unexpectedly show aldose reductase inhibitory activity. Up to now, amino-pyrimidine derivatives have been reported to be useful for increasing cardiac contractility, see J. Bagli et al, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,505,910, Mar. 19, 1985, and 4,617,393, Oct. 14, 1986.